Max Doesn't Need to Know
by HoneyDewHarmony
Summary: Fang is just starting to figure out things with Max, but can he deny what Iggy has to offer him? Warning: Lemon, Fang/Iggy, yaoi, oneshot. Don't like, don't read, don't hate!


**Flame on yaoi if you want, but I did warn you. Please enjoy c:**

Fang could feel that hazy blue stare zeroed in on his back. He fidgeted a tiny bit where he was sitting and turned around.

Iggy heard Fang shift in his seat and smiled, knowing the raven-haired male was now looking at him.

"Fang," Iggy said pleasantly. "Do you mind coming to my room for a moment?"

Fang shifted his eyes from where he was sitting in the armchair. In their small home they all sat in the living room. Angel and Gazzy were asleep curled up on the loveseat together, Nudge was sitting next to  
>Iggy's long legs on the floor, her head back against the couch as her eyes lazily watched the movie on the screen.<p>

Last but not least, Max was watching the movie next to Fang on the armchair. She smiled at her family, and her gaze flickered to Fang since he didn't respond to Iggy's question.

She prodded him a bit. "It's cool, I'll hold down the fort." she smiled at him.

Fang swallowed and turned to look at Iggy who looked very relaxed spread out on the couch. He stood up and stretched his long limbs, stepping over the half-asleep Nudge and then grabbed Fang's hand.

Fang allowed himself be pulled out of the armchair and he followed Iggy down the hall. He knew what was happening, even if the rest of the flock was oblivious.

As soon as Fang was in Iggy's white room he was pushed forcefully against the door.

Fang emotionlessly reached down to the knob. Iggy heard the click of the door locking and grinned.

The blind boy eagerly pushed his lips against Fang's, his pale eyes sliding closed. Fang moved his lips against Iggy's but slower.

Iggy tangled his long fingers in Fang's jet black hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Fang wasn't an idiot. He knew where this would go soon. "Iggy," he pulled his lips off the blind boy's and looked at him. "I know we've done this before but... I don't know if I can do it again..."

"What's the big deal?" Iggy pouted.

Fang sighed and led Iggy to the bed, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Listen... I'm finally figuring out things with Max... And about myself... I'm not sure if... _this_ is going to work out." he looked  
>down, guilty.<p>

Iggy paused and frowned. "It's because I'm blind... Isn't it?"

The last thing Fang wanted to do was have this topic brought back up. "No, no. Iggy, it's not that at all—"

Iggy stood up, angry now. "Oh really? Then why are you suddenly giving Max the time of day? Because she can see and you can experience things with her that you can't with me?"

"Iggy..." Fang sighed. "You know that's not it, why are you even bringing it up?"

"Because I'm tired of it being a handicap!—" he broke off into a sob and fell back onto the bed, his face in his hands.

Fang gently leaned over and rolled Iggy over to face him. Iggy sniffles and looked away from Fang as he pet his hair.

"You know I love you..." Fang said quietly and Iggy peeked up at him through his sandy lashes. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to upset you, Ig..."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Iggy asked miserably.

Fang paused, which worried the strawberry blonde. "It's... Not true, Ig. I like Max... A lot. I admit that to myself... But I have no idea if it will work out. I don't know exactly how much I want to try either... Because with you, it's different. It's easier because you're like me, and you're different. You see—well, _envision_ the world differently from normal people. And that's what I love most about you, Ig. With you... It's as effortless as breathing."

They were silent for a long time and Iggy sat up. "You really love me?" he asked quietly, blushing slightly.

Fang didn't answer, but just slid closer to pin Iggy down on the bed as he began kissing him without any abandon.

Iggy liked the turn of events, and gladly opened his mouth when he felt Fang's tongue pushing against his thin lips. In the back of his mind, he knew the only reason Fang was being so forward was because he didn't want to talk about his feelings, but at the moment Iggy didn't care.

They kissed for a while before Fang pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked.

His question was answered when he was suddenly rolled over. The movement happened so quickly it left the pale teen dizzy and a bit lost. His hands fell onto Fang's warm, shirtless chest.

Fang smiled as he watched Iggy's cute blush darken and he pulled off his own cotton shirt. Iggy's pale body glowed slightly in the moonlight, his flat stomach smooth and perfect looking.

"Are you staring at me?" Iggy asked self consciously, wrapping his extremely long as around his scrawny chest.

"Just," Fang smiled and uncovered Iggy's chest. "Admiring." he said with a smile and leaned down to latch his mouth onto Iggy's nipple which was standing out from the cold temperature of the room.

Iggy mewled slightly, placing his hands on Fang's head and pushing him away. "Cut it out..." Iggy mumbled childishly, his face still scarlet.

Fang just smiled and pulled his head back, laying another quick kiss on Iggy's lips before his lips traveled down to kiss and nip along Iggy's pale skin on his neck and collar bone.

Iggy moaned delightfully and bucked his hips a bit against Fang's, feeling his hard-on.

"Fang..." Iggy moaned. "I need you..."

"You've got me, Iggy." Fang murmured against his chest and he moved his hands down to Iggy's pajama pants that were a lot more forgiving than Fang's jeans.

Iggy suddenly sat up, flipping Fang over so their positions were reversed. Silence for a moment. "I'm raising an eyebrow Iggy." Fang said in a monotone.

"I... I want to try something... Iggy said in a bashful tone.

Fang was confused at first. Their first time was awkward. They were at the beach and Max was in a bikini, soaked down with suntan lotion when she tripped and fell onto Fang. He felt her hot skin against his, and she landed right in between his legs and practically grinded against him fumbling to get back up.

Fang ended up in the boys' changing room on the abandoned shore, jacking himself off. Iggy walked in and Fang was thoroughly embarrassed. He didn't know exactly how to react when he felt Iggy's gentle hands on his member.

Fang almost walked away. Almost. Iggy lying on the bench, looking sexy as fuck was too hard to resist, and Fang soon found himself pounding into Iggy's moaning form.

Fang was brought out of his flashback when he felt something long and wet rub from the base to the tip of his cock. Fang jerked forward, staring at Iggy in shock.

But Iggy wasn't looking at him. His eyes were half-lidded as he gently licked up and down Fang's length that was getting more swollen by the minute.

Fang let out a loud moan when Iggy's mouth descended upon his hard-on. Fang had to sit back on his elbows to brace himself as Iggy's lips engulfed more and more of his member.

The olive-toned boy bucked his hips hard and almost yelled when he felt his cock hit the back of Iggy's throat.

Iggy suddenly pulled off and coughed in surprise. "Fang!"

"S-sorry, Ig..." Fang said in embarrassment.

"S'okay..." Iggy said awkwardly. Fang was about to apologize but Iggy's mouth went back to work and Fang wasn't sure he was going to be able to form a coherent sentence.

Iggy scraped his teeth lightly against Fang's cock, then flicked out his tongue, swirling it around Fang's tip.

"Ig...gy..." Fang moaned. "I'm... Getting... Close..." he managed to say as Iggy's head bobbed up and down.

Iggy suckled for a bit longer then just as Fang was about to release, Iggy pulled off, pinning Fang's hips down.

"Iggy..." Fang growled, his dark chocolate gaze boring into the blind boy. "I swear if you don't keep sucking I'm going to move all the furniture in the house so it's like a maze."

"You're in a pretty bad position to be threatening me," Iggy said seductively, kissing Fang's cock gently.

"Just hurry up, dammit!" Fang growled and bucked his hips upward.

Somehow Iggy was able to keep Fang at bay and he slowly slipped out of his pajama pants. Iggy smoothly crawled up Fang's body and began sucking on his earlobe. "Calm down Fang, sweetheart." he purred gently then started licking around the shell of his ear. "We wouldn't want anyone to hear now would we?"

Fang paled at the thought. "No way... Max can't find out..."

Iggy had a small twinge, still tender about the fact Fang cared so much what _she_ thought.

"Max doesn't need to know..." Iggy whispered.

The amount of lust in Iggy's hoarse voice made Fang shudder and he managed a nod, turning his head so he could capture Iggy's soft lips.

They kissed passionately, their tongues twining and small moans escaping each of them occasionally.

Iggy's long fingers rubbed Fang's bare chest, making him release a guttural moan.

Iggy smiled and sat on Fang's chest, both of them completely naked. Fang admired Iggy's body, and reached forward to grasp the pale boy's member.

Iggy stopped him. "Neither of us can wait." he said and left Fang confused. Iggy slowly scooted down until he was straddling Fang right on top of his painful erection.

Fang sat up, pressing his back against the headboard, watching Iggy carefully.

Iggy slid down onto Fang's cock, whimpering slightly at how raw the feeling was.

"Iggy, stop," Fang nearly begged and reached over to Iggy's dresser, fumbling around until he found some lotion. "Let me—"

"No." Iggy said quickly and Fang stared at him blankly. "I... I want it... Like this..." he whispered, his cheeks turning into a dusty rose color.

Fang's eyes widened a but further then a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Wow Ig, I had no idea you were so... _masochistic_."

The strawberry blonde's blush reddened. "Shut up." he mumbled and slid down onto Fang's cock.

Fang moaned out and grit his teeth, it becoming harder and harder not to start thrusting into that welcoming heat that was Iggy.

Then the pale boy started moving his hips. Iggy began slowly sliding up an down on Fang's cock.

To say it was a pleasant surprise to Fang would be the understatement of the century.

Iggy was _riding_ him. _Riding_ him. And he was pretty damn good at it.

"You don't have to keep up the facade," Iggy said in a smug and seductive voice. "I know you want this..."

Fang released a groan and took Iggy's advice. He started moving his hips against Iggy's, but the boy on top was moving _tantalizingly_ slow.

Fang growled. "You wanna know what I want? I want you to stop being such a fucking tease."

Iggy could sense the smile in Fang's voice and that just made him release a light-hearted laugh.

Fang, irritated by his flock-mate's behavior, flipped them. "You like it raw, huh?"

Iggy senses the mood change. Fang was really sexy when he wanted something, but right now he was... Frighteningly horny.

Iggy yelped when Fang pounded into him. Fang wasn't making a sound as he repeatedly rammed himself into that gloriously pale body.

Iggy finally let the pleasure overtake the pounding pain and he let out a high and sensual moan when Fang slammed directly onto his prostate.

But this is how it happened last time. Iggy was not going to let Fang do _everything _now was he?

He swiftly placed his hands on Fang's strong shoulders, and before  
>Fang could even register the touch, Iggy rolled forward and flipped<br>them so he once again was on top.

Fang watched with lust as Iggy rode him like a pro. The way he clutched at Fang, and the whimpers that left his pink lips_... Damn._

"Iggy!" Fang gasped in surprise when he came close to the edge. "Oh god... Iggy please... I'm so-o-o close..." he found it hard to speak as Iggy bounced up and down in his lap.

Iggy was still just as tight as the first time Fang took his virginity. He knew he should've prepared the blind boy, but even then, he doubted Iggy would let him.

Iggy's muscles contracted and that sent Fang over the edge. He bit back his moan, knowing if he unclenched his jaw, a scream so loud would be emitted that people miles away would wonder who made it.

Fang thrust his hips upward, riding out his orgasm. He felt Iggy still moving and he looked at him, realizing he had yet to cum himself. Fang reached forward to help Iggy as well but then—

Iggy soon grew impatient and slightly frustrated he had not been able to orgasm with his best friend and lover. Before he even realized Fang had reached out to him, he had reached down and desperately grabbed his cock.

Fang finally saw how Iggy couldn't walk away on that day on the beach. Just watching someone _pleasure_ themselves... Fang was already getting hard again.

Iggy seemed to be in his own world. He seemed to forget the fact that Fang was still inside him, and he was jerking his hips as he jerked himself off.

"Iggy... D-do you mind pulling off?" Fang whispered hoarsely, even though he loved that welcoming tightness that was Iggy's ass.

Iggy cracked an eye open. "H-huh?" he asked and kept sliding his hand up and down on his cock.

Fang was about to repeat himself, but his eyes strayed down to where's Iggy's hand was moving. His long fingers were wrapped tightly along that flushed cock and sliding all over it.

"Fang!" Iggy whimpered loudly and moved his hips drastically, getting off the careful pace his hand had set.

Fang groaned. "Iggyyyy..." he hissed quietly. He didn't think he was going to cum twice tonight, but his pulsing dick soon made it clear he was.

Fang found himself thrusting into Iggy as much as possible, his eyes trained on the blind male's face. Iggy made the cutest faces when he came, and even cuter ones when he was pleasuring himself.

"Fang... Fang~ Oh... Oh god... Fang!" he shouted and he came with a shuddering gasp, semen shooting out onto Fang's chest and some got on his face as well.

Fang's tongue slowly slipped out of his mouth and he licked the sticky substance off his face. It was a bit tangy and bitter, but sweet as well... That was sort of the definition of Iggy.

Iggy pulled out, easier now that they were both lubed by Fang's cum. The blind boy could sense that Fang was almost on the edge yet again.

Iggy quickly leaned down and swallowed Fang's cock whole.

The dark-skinned male shot forward and grasped Iggy's fair hair, thrusting fiercely into his throat. Thank god Iggy was born without a gag reflex.

All Iggy could do was take it, but he was soon rewarded with the salty string of hot sticky semen that shot down his throat.

Fang was panting lightly as he fell back against the bed, closing his eyes. Iggy crawled up on his body.

Fang wasn't so tired that he couldn't raise his head by a fraction to capture Iggy's swollen lips. They kissed sweetly, Fang rolling on his side and wrapping his arms around the thin, cold, naked body next to  
>him.<p>

Iggy smiled as they kissed, only the occasional noise escaping either of them. Iggy pulled away, still smiling as he tangled his long legs with Fang's pulling his body against Fang's.

Fang smiled then it faded after a moment as he ran his fingers through Iggy's soft, fine hair. "Iggy..." he said softly. "I should... Go."

Iggy pulled his head back, looking up at Fang, his eyebrows pushing together. "Did you... Not have a good time?"

Fang's eyes widened at Iggy's pout. "N-no! Iggy... You were amazing." he said gently and cupped his hand under Iggy's face. "I just think it would be best if I slept in my own bed... For Max's sake."

Iggy sighed and rolled over so he was facing away. "After all that... You still care what _sh_e thinks." he chuckled darkly, his tone angry and sad at the same time.

Fang paused, running a hand through his dark, straight locks. "Yes..." he eventually answered. "I care what Max thinks. Along with the rest of the flock... What if _this _makes us fall apart?"

"How?" Iggy asked hoarsely, tears stinging in his eyes.

"I... I don't know... But..." Fang lowered his head. "I'm scared for our family Iggy... I don't... Don't want to _upset_ anyone."

Iggy then shot up, glaring at Fang and began to shout. "Why would anyone be upset, Fang?"

"You know." he said fiercely. "Don't make me say it.

"Say what? That _WE'RE GAY?"  
><em>  
>"Keep your voice down!" Fang hissed.<p>

"Fang's gay and so am I!" Iggy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Iggy stop it!" Fang pleaded angrily, wondering whether or not he was going to have to pin the blind boy to the bed.

"We don't have _lepersy_ Fang; We're _gay_. The rest of The Flock isn't going to flee in fear of catching _'the gay bug' _you… you big idiot!" the tears spilled over now and Iggy was flustered. "You know what? Just get out."

Fang's face fell slightly. Even though he had planned on leaving I'm the first place, it hurt to hear Iggy demand it. "Ig, I—"

"I don't care!" Iggy screamed, his voice breaking off at the end. He huffed and slammed back onto the bed, covering himself with his white comforter.

Fang sighed and slipped out of the bed, pulling on his jeans and grabbing his cotton shirt. He headed toward the door.

Iggy's heart shattered again when he heard the click as Fang opened the doorknob, unlocking it. Iggy sniffled and his failed eyes remained open as tears fell past his cheeks and onto his pillow.

It came as a shock to Iggy when he felt Fang's thinly muscled arms wrap around him, and his warm lips on the sensitive hollow behind the door.

"You're staying?" Iggy whispered shakily, wiping his tears away with his long fingers.

"I'm staying." Fang confirmed.

Iggy paused. "You... You know the door is unlocked..."

"I know."

"...Anyone could walk in."

"Yup."

"...Even Max."

"I don't care."

Iggy smirked, narrowing his eyes as he turned. "Liar."

"I'm not lying." Fang said honestly.

Iggy paused again, touching Fang's face gently so he could "see" him. "Max doesn't need to know..." he whispered.

"But she deserves to." Fang whispered back, pressing his lips chastely into Iggy's until they fell asleep. Foreheads touching, body's wrapped against each others, smiles on their lips.

**Review? I'll give you guys Flock plushies! 8D**


End file.
